My Beautiful Witch
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: (AU) One-Shot They are the polar opposite; he's a weakling and she's the most powerful person at Beacon. He finds her walking the rainy streets like a lost puppy. They form a Student-Teacher relationship. Lemon. Arc-witch pairing.


**My Beautiful Witch**

 **A/N: (AU) This is a Glynda Goodwitch/Jaune Arc One-Shot. Nothing from V3 happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own RWBY.**

 **-XXX**

 **Beautiful Witch**

 **-XXX-**

Glynda Goodwitch the resident Witch and Headmistress of Beacon Academy always believed that rules had to be followed. So, How? How was she so easily going against her own moral compass? Teacher-Student relations were forbidden in Beacon Academy, it may have been a school for Huntsmen, but the students were still children.

Even if they had to fight monsters meant for adults.

But, here she was writhing underneath her lovers touch as he kept slamming his erection into her depths. His left hand cupping her breast and kneading the erect nipple. Glynda gasped as she felt him begin to pinch the nipple and her pleasure surged as he did so.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as he kept slamming his erection to the hilt inside her. Her eyes were half lidded when she felt his mouth press against hers, his tongue invading her moist cavern, and her eyes widening as he picked her up off the bed.

The kiss ended as she now sat on his erection with his head at her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth and began to gnaw on it. Glynda could honestly say that the way he nibbled on her tit was excruciatingly making the fire in her loins grow.

Glynda moaned, when she suddenly felt suction on her nipple, it was her lover beginning to suck her nipple all while he kept slamming her sopping wet womanhood. But it was here that she started to feel her release and she yelled:

"I-I'm about to cum...!"

"Me too..." He grunted, his length going deeper and deeper inside.

Glynda's back arched as her eyes widening at the feeling of her womb being filled with seed, countless chances to have his baby. But, her joyous moment only increased as she felt her quim shooting out of her pussy.

She collapsed unto Jaune her entire body limp at the orgasm she had just had, all while her lover still gave short and erratic thrusts making sure that he ejected all his semen insider her.

It took two minutes for his seed to be fully released inside her. Glynda's head was lying on his shoulder as she breathed somewhat heavy, both bodies with sweat matting them. The bed underneath was completely soaked with both their bodily fluids and sweat.

His hand went up to her cheek as he turned her head towards his, and he asked, "Are you alright? You seem kinda out of it. Was I being to rough my beautiful Witch?"

She stared at him with more love then he ever thought possible for the famous Glynda Goodwitch; the woman at Beacon with the coldest glare possible. The woman who could instil fear in anyone. It took her a few seconds of her catching her breath when she replied "...I-I'm fine. No, you were never too rough, although I would like you to be. I am your beautiful Witch, Jaune, yours, and no one else."

They both shared a kiss.

It was broken when Glynda remembered something; she was supposed to be grading tests.

Glynda had quite literally grown accustomed to Jaune staying with her at night, herself sitting between his legs as he watched TV and she was busy grading papers, naked. Glynda had always graded papers at her desk with the entire room soundless except for the brief noises of her pen scribbling.

Now, Jaune usually just watched some drama Glynda had always wanted to watch, but never got time for so Jaune downloaded the entire season and now they were binge watching it. Glynda still had to grade but she found that being in the embrace of her lover was kinda... nice.

Honestly, Glynda felt relaxed and could say that her work efficiency had doubled after Jaune came into her life. Jaune could never get over Glynda's beauty... and cuteness, what with her tilting her head and staring up at his face every few minutes.

It somehow amazed Glynda how Jaune was a foot taller than her but she knew that if he wasn't she could never relax against him, the papers forgotten for a few moments as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

He pressed mute on the remote, rested his head on her hers, and asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

Glynda hummed in thought, but soon replied, "I never knew my life would turn out like this. Me and you together - secretly of course. When I first saw you I thought that you were quite frankly out of your league at Beacon, but out of all the students you were ever the only one out of them to understand me..." She kissed his knuckles as she paused, "Do you know how many guys have chased after me? To them I was a trophy nothing more - nothing less. When "He" broke up with me I definitely expected you to just come in, have sex than leave. But... you stayed... You helped me through the break-up and were always there for me,-always gentle and... Kind, always... what I wanted..." At this, Glynda started to stutter unlike herself.

She moved the papers to the side and turned her body around so she was facing him, her eyes averted to the side with a small blush on her face. Jaune could never fathom how a woman he had literally sex with could blush when she wanted to talk from her heart. It was as if he and she had never had sex or seen each other naked before.

"I was just trying to help you, Glynda. You have helped me countless times in Combat Class with advice and tactics. Not just that you helped my in Dust class when I didn't even know anything about that damned substance..." Glynda stifled a laugh as she remembered the various times Jaune had exploded, "When I saw you walking that day in Vale soaking wet from the rain I had to help my Beautiful Witch. Even if you still glared at me that whole day I tried to get you to eat something or offered my umbrella." Jaune grumbled, as he remembered the way Glynda swung his food back in his face.

"I told you I don't eat when I am sad!" Glynda defended herself.

"But that didn't stop you from scaring that doughnut down? And with such unladylike grac-!" Jaune couldn't finish as he was smacked in the shoulder, Glynda and himself breaking out into a laugh.

"But, I never expected you to actually agree to go on a date with me? Now look where we are, in your penthouse, naked, and enjoying ourselves. Actually I wouldn't mind to go another round..." Jaune spoke.

Glynda shivered as she felt Jaune's voice go low like that, she rolled her eyes, as she knew what he meant, a small smile on her face. Her face gained a feral smirk as she jumped on his loins the grading totally forgotten.

 **/**

When she awoke, again a pleased smile spread on her face as she saw Jaune hold her against his broad and toned chest, his arms wrapped around her. She pulled his hands away and made to get up, but there his hand was around her neck bringing her face to his and he kissed.

She stared at his face wide eyed as she saw that he too was awake. When the kiss was broke, she got up and started to stretch. She was giving subtle glances at Jaune hoping she could get a reaction, she did.

Jaune's member was erect at seeing his lover stretching infront of him, her entire body on display. Glynda feigned ignorance as she looked back at Jaune and saw the erection she brought on. Turning around she dropped to her knees and took his member in her hands.

It started out as few tedious strokes as Glynda began to watch, as the erection grew larger still. It always looked so huge to Glynda that she often times wondered how it all fit inside her when it already did. Her strokes began to grown in speed as she saw Jaune's face writhe in pleasure, small moans and grunts escaping his lips.

The pleasure was overwhelming but went so far up when Glynda began to lick the head of Jaune's tip, here was the second most powerful Huntress at Beacon busy giving a blowjob to one of her students, ironically the weakest one.

Soon a gasp of pure pleasure escaped jaune's lips as his member was taken into the warm cavern known as Glynda's mouth. Glynda knew that it would take all her might just to fit the entire girth inside herself. He, she had tried to do it countless times before this night.

The night she finally lost her virginity and she was glad jaune was the one to take it and not her previous boyfriend. The revelation of Jaune finding out that he would take the witch's maidenhood was shocking to him. Glynda explained that she had never been in a romantic relationship with anyone even her previous boyfriend never came as far as Jaune.

This time she would take all of him inside her mouth. First, she had to lather his member with spit and his delicious pre-cum. She looked at Jaune as he looked at her through half-lidded eyes, occasionally a grunt or moan escaping his lips.

Glynda retracted her mouth drew in a long breath, pushed her mouth down, and was engulfing him inch by inch. She only had three inches to go and was determined to do this, and with grace only Glynda had, she was able to take all of him inside her mouth. Jaune could feel his tip at the back of her throat as Glynda made occasional noises.

GLURK!

Spit and precum flowing out of Glynda's mouth. Halfway through the blowjob Jaune's hands went down. Gripping her head, his fingers occasionally gliding through her hair. When her blowjob sped up strands of her hair would fall infront of her face and Jaune would tuck it back only so that he could look at this beautiful goddess slurping on his member.

Glynda being a determined woman had been deepthroating every second time she would go down. As Jaune's lover and eventual wife she wanted him to know how much she loved him. She also didn't do this because she was frustrated that she a teacher who could do anything was struggling with simple deepthroating.

She felt Jaune's balls twitch and started to speed up the deepthroating become more and more easy to do. It wasn't long after that she started to go full speed her free hand massaging his balls.

Glynda in all honesty didn't expect Jaune to release copious amounts of semen... she was wrong. His cock spewed forth an insurmountable amount of semen, the first shot in her mouth, but she almost suffocated if she were to take more. The second shot hit her straight in the face with her left eye closed as a huge amount of it sat at that spot, and Glynda's hair was draped in the white substance.

The third shot landed on Glynda's breasts making it look as if she had a cumshirt on. She was utterly blown away at the amount of semen he had regenerated in five hours after the activities they did last night.

But, she liked the taste of his seed as it now sat on her tongue. Jaune looked at her as he saw Glynda start to swallow it all, her hands going down to her breasts to scrape up more and placing it in her mouth. Jaune being the man he was helped Glynda to her feet and heard a yelp when he threw her on the bed.

When Glynda looked down at Jaune she expected him to impale her sore, quivering pussy again, he didn't, he was on his knees her legs on either side of his shoulders. She felt his warm breath affecting her wet aching pussy.

She shivered as she saw the look in Jaune's eyes as he stared up at her then slowly he went down and excruciatingly slow started to lick her fold. She screamed in utter euphoria when she felt his tongue lapping all around her.

He was intently memorizing Glynda's topography with his tongue and he would occasionally hear Glynda moan louder when he licked over her nub. And with Jaune being a quick learner started to give more attention to her nub and he would then occasionally go and lick over her entire topography again.

Glynda was in a sense of complete contentment as her lover lapped her pussy, all that contentment and pleasure increased tenfold when she felt two fingers worm their way inside her, she gasped as his tongue went along.

Her hands were now behind his head increasingly pressing his face downwards towards her aching fold. More juices started to leak out of Glynda and Jaune was far too happy to get it in his mouth. Jaune had literally no idea how it happened but Glynda's honeyed juices tasted exquisite to him, he could quite literally say that it was nectar from the gods.

With a scream and shudder, Glynda came as her juices started to sprits out her womanhood right unto Jaune's face and inside his mouth. This all happened while Jaune was still lapping up Glynda.

"Tasty-!" Jaune said.

Glynda looking down at Jaune and with her eyes looked at his fingers, which was now having small amount of her quim on it. He suddenly knew what she meant and he brought his hand to her face. His two fingers was engulfed in her mouth as she hummed in delight.

In addition, Jaune just knew that she really liked the taste.

 **/**

It was three weeks after Jaune and Glynda spent in her penthouse when Glynda received the notification about...

She was in the middle of third-year combat class as she read the message, her eyes widening astronomically. With a paranoid state Glynda dismissed the class and began to walk at a fast pace - no more like running to the Bullhead's landing pad.

When she arrived, she saw him walking up the Bullhead's ramp, carrying his bags and looking downtrodden. He looked completely broken, and by the way, his message was written he was a wreck emotionally. Increasing her speed and yelling, yes, she was yelling his name!

When he heard his name, he turned around and saw his beloved witch with tears in her eyes. She stopped infront of him, her entire visage looking dishevelled as her hair was messed up and her clothes looking skewered. with her excessive running.

Nevertheless, her face looked the most straining, what with tears ruining her make-up. He immediately dropped his bags to the ground and engulfed her in a hug. The Bullhead's pilot looked at the scene with a gobsmacked expression at how a normal student could make GLYNDA GOODWITCH cry.

"Don't cry..." He whispered in her ear, his voice sounding raw as if he had been crying. She released him slightly to glance up at him and noticed the bloodshot eyes staring back at her. And she felt her heart die a little at the sight she never wanted to see, even once.

"What happened? Your message only explained that you were expelled, nothing more."

"Someone, I have no idea caught photos of us together and sent them to the Council. Of course, they called Ozpin and wanted to find out if this was true, the unknown source sent more photos afterwards of our more... risqué photos... Ozpin called me in about four hours ago; you were the only one save from the fallout...

Ozpin explained the situation that the Council wanted me to be expelled, but keep you, as you are a valuable asset. If I didn't agree to their terms, you and me both would be going down. They also compensated the unknown source to keep quiet about this. So long as I go away you, get to keep going on as if everything is all right.

You're probably angry now but I had to do this. You were more needed then me, heck you are Glynda FUCKING Goodwitch; the most powerful Huntress in Beacon, hell even the world! There really wasn't a choice so I did it without you... Bye Glynda..."

She could only stare at him her hands covered her mouth and an insurmountable amount of tears fell from her eyes.

Y-You... didn't have too... Your life is far more important than some Thirty seven-year old woman! We could've found a way to not let this happen..." Glynda earnestly cried, as she clutched Jaune's shirt as her entire body was trembling.

He lifted her head by the chin and kissed her on the lips. Moments later, he pulled away and walked into the bullhead. The pilot asked him if it was all right to go and Jaune said yes.

As the bullhead took, off it left Glynda falling to her knees clutching her trembled body as she screamed in anguish. After a few moments, Glynda dried her eyes and with a glare of pure hatred marched towards Ozpin's tower.

The only thing she could think of was that she was gonna get Jaune back no matter what. Moreover, he was gonna finish his dreams, even if she had to obliterate the Council.

 **/**

Jaune had to say he was confused as all hell when he got the call from Glynda. It had been a week after his expulsion, his friends and family found out why... and oddly they took it quite well? Jaune's father and mother seemed to have known about Jaune and Glynda relationship?

The question was how?

Aha! There came the answer strolling into the living room, his younger sister Aria, the one he had been talking to about his and Glynda's love life. When she saw Jaune's face, she promptly turned around and tried, TRIED being the failing action.

With the hand on her shoulder Aria gulped in fear, she was sure that she was gonna die. Turning around she saw her older brother standing there with a sweet saccharine smile, which promised pain. This was not gonna end well, is it?

With comical tears Aria was dragged into the kitchen by Jaune as he pointed out, he wanted to talk to her. More like beat the ever-loving shit out of me is more like it? But, he was her older brother and would never do that, right? She mentally and directly asked him.

So far, she hadn't heard a confirmation on Jaune's part... Which led the young girl to be spun around by her feet, as the world slowly became dizzy and upside-down?

/

When Jaune touched down on Beacon ground, he promptly sped past Glynda and the others to deposit his early morning lunch in the trashcan. Finally, after his horrendous upheaval he turned around and was inches away from the face of the woman he loved.

She shoved a mint into his hand, as she always did when they used to visit Vale. He accepted it without a complaint. With the mint now cleaning up his mouth and taking away the stench of his bile he noticed something weird... Professor Ozpin was in a wheelchair, Port was walking with a cast, and Oobleck just downright looked like he hadn't slept in days...

And half of Beacon was destroyed?!

Jaune was immediately hugged and kissed senseless, his eyes widening when he saw they had an audience. He gently pushed Glynda away and whispered that people were watching, Glynda ignored it and kissed him more ravenously.

When she was done, Jaune was literally swarmed by his team and RWBY. Many more students asked joined in and asked how he scored Goodwitch. Jaune answered all the questions as fast as he could.

 **/**

 **Three Weeks Later**

It was at around midnight when Jaune awoke with Glynda shaking him awake. He sputtered refusals to get up, until he was kicked out of the bed.

He fell on his naked butt as he tried to yell at whoever did that... Oh! It was his beautiful wife as they both married not long after his return. It was a small affair as only Jaune and Glynda went to a Judge.

She was holding something in her hand and Jaune could see that that it was a plastic-like stick? He could see Glynda's smiling face as she handed him the stick... His eyes widened when he saw that there was a plus symbol on the stick... And, Jaune Arc promptly fainted.

He awoke to his girlfriend's sweet, angelic voice as she waved her hand infront of his face. He noticed her smiling face as she started to say something, why couldn't he hear?

"...So what do you think it's gonna be? A boy or a girl? I much more prefer a girl as she'll most definitely take after me..." Glynda mused, as she helped him into a sitting position, "We'll make great parents, right? I've never taken care of a child before... Jaune, I'm not oo old right?"

Oh! He just saw that Glynda was positive with his offspring... With all the mental fortitude to just stay conscious, Jaune began to think of ways to relieve Glynda's anxiety.

"Hey, look at me. You're gonna be a great mother and I'll be there all the way to help you. Another you? That'd be bad... Two Glynda's, who can kick my ass... My head hurts just thinking about it." Jaune said, as his hand tightened around Glynda's back, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her senseless.

 **/**

 **Seven Years Later**

As Glynda was busy relaxing on the towel by the beach, she was busy watching, as Jaune and Dorothy were busy playing in the ocean. Glynda, now Forty-four years old, after her pregnancy retained her previous figure was nowadays a Housewife, as her skills were now needed to raise a little one.

Although she still could be called one of the strongest woman in Remnant.

What with her Twenty-four year old husband being the new Headmaster at Beacon and Pyrrha the Combat Teacher. Many more students went unto bigger things, Team RWBY becoming a one of the famous' Hunter Teams.

Jaune's team mostly becoming teachers to help the next generation.

Soon enough her own daughter was gonna be taught by Jaune and his team as Dorothy aspired to become a Huntress. When Dorothy was on the way Glynda believed she too old and cold to take care of her own daughter. But, now with Dorothy playing at the beach, happy and healthy Glynda knew that somehow, somewhere along the way she did just fine.

When a wet bundle of joy implanted it on Glynda's lap, soaked. She immediately knew who it was - her daughter obviously. Dorothy had the same colour hair as both her parents. Blue eyes like her father and a glare that could only match Glynda's.

"Come and play with us!" Dorothy said, excitedly as Glynda was trying to get some seaweed out of Dorothy's hair. The little girl was impatiently squirming on Glynda's lap to find something else to do.

She found something as she squirmed to gab Glynda's scroll. That happened just as a manly figure seemed to collapse next to Glynda, tired. AS Glynda handed her Scroll to Dorothy, she poked Jaune who was wheezing air.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"W-Will... be... soon..." Jaune wheezed, "Y-You're daughter is a handful." Jaune finished as he turned on his back to take larger gulps of air. Glynda giggled, as Dorothy started to play a musical game on Glynda's scroll.

Soon enough the only sounds could be heard the sounds of Glynda's scroll as Dorothy played, along with the sounds of the sea as pelicans caw in the air and the splashing of the ocean's waves.

Suddenly, Glynda felt as a small head fell backwards against her chest. Looking down with a shocked face, Glynda saw her scroll lie on the ground and Dorothy sleeping.

Glynda smiled as she gazed at the two people around her, the one sleeping a like a kid, and the other who was wolfing down sandwiches like a kid...

When Jaune saw his wife looking at him as he, shoved sandwiches down his throat he smiled with a mouth full of bread. His wife giggled as she put a hand infront of her mouth.

'Yeah, they both her loving kids... even if one were technically her Husband.'

 **-XXX-**

 **The End**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Phew...! That took longer than I thought, but I have finally contributed to the pairing known as Arc-witch! For more on this lovely couple I suggest you go and read; Taboo Sparring by Whynoteh,**

 **Anyone reading or read (what am I saying?) Not this time, Fate by Coeur Al'Aran? Spoiler Alert, Jaune's gonna murder every single White Fang on that train!**

 **Admittedly, I know or may not know that Coeur may be a person who dislikes using his name in Lemon's so apologies beforehand. But, this was done and... so yeah...**

 **-Thanks for Reading!**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
